


Akrylowe popołudnia

by neubauten



Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M, ale fluff też, pozdrawiam pana piotra, taki angst trochę wyszedł, wielkiego fana kamyków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neubauten/pseuds/neubauten
Summary: Rudy czyta pamiętnik Zośki.... bo czymże jest mała kłótnia między przyjaciółmi?





	Akrylowe popołudnia

**Author's Note:**

> tytuł wzięty z piosenki zespołu Pulp
> 
> z góry przepraszam za możliwe ooc i chce zaznaczyć, że to opowiadanie pisane było z myślą o bohaterach literackich - a nie RPF.

To mogło być kolejne mroźne, zimowe popołudnie w okupowanej Warszawie, kiedy to śnieg sięgał już co najmniej nogawek spodni, a mimo to w dalszym ciągu zasypywał całe miasto. Rudy, po kolejnym zebraniu drużyny Buków, spotkał się z Zośką, i znowu tylko z Zośką, bo Alek jak zwykle gdzieś zginął po drodze.

Słowem kluczowym jest tutaj ‘mogło’.

Tym razem przyjaciele postanowili zatrzymać się na chwilę w mieszkaniu Zośki, bo znajdowało się ono po drodze, a na dworzu było całkiem zimno.

Rzucili swoje torby na podłogę i powiesili płaszcze, przez moment zamieniając ze sobą jedynie spojrzenia. Ostatnio coraz rzadziej były między nimi momenty, kiedy żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Nie były one jednak nieprzyjemne; wzajemne zrozumienie było wyczuwalne nawet w ciszy.

Niestety w mieszkaniu wcale nie było cieplej niż na zewnątrz. _Cholerne ogrzewanie znowu musiało wysiąść_ , pomyślał Zośka, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach. Westchnął głęboko. “Czy napiłbyś się może herbaty?” zapytał z niepotrzebną grzecznością.

“Jasne,” odpowiedział Rudy, siadając na łóżku i opierając się ręką o stolik nocny tak, że prawie przewrócił stojącą na nim lampkę.

“Może zacznij kiedyś trochę uważać, co?” Zośka spojrzał na niego krzywo, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Rudy zaczął przyglądać się pomieszczeniu; nie bywał tu zbyt często. Zośka niemalże codziennie przychodził do jego mieszkania, a ilość razy, kiedy to było na odwrót, mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Bezmyślnie zaczął otwierać i zamykać szufladę szafki. Wydawała się pusta, ale gdy wysunął ja trochę bardziej, w rogu znajdował się jakiś zeszyt. Czyżby to był pamiętnik? Janek wziął go do ręki i otworzył na pierwszej stronę. Nie powinien był tego robić, ale znali się tak długo i tak dobrze... jeden rzut okiem nie mógł przecież wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy, prawda? Rudy zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby jego przyjaciel przeczytał któryś z jego notatników.

Nie mylił się - jedno przekartkowanie wystarczyło, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że to pamiętnik. Rudy już zamierzał odłożyć go bezpiecznie na jego miejsce, gdy na jednej ze stron zauważył swoje imię. Przyjaźnili się i niemal wszystko robili razem, więc nie powinien go dziwić fakt, że Zośka coś o nim napisał, ale mimo to Rudemu zrobiło się jakoś cieplej w środku.

...chociaż, czy patrząc na to jak Zośka opisuje jego wygląd podczas ćwiczeń praktycznych mógł być pewien, że myśli o nim jak o przyjacielu? Co prawda Rudy czuł się bardzo nieswojo czytając takie rzeczy, ale z drugiej strony… czy to oznaczało, że Tadeusz również czuł do niego coś więcej? Postanowił się o tym przekonać. W końcu nie miał nic do stracenia. Tym bardziej, że Zośka z powrotem wchodził do pokoju.

“Hej, Tadziu,” zaczął, ale Zośka przerwał mu, prosząc, żeby przestał go tak nazywać. “Nie wiedziałem że prowadzisz pamiętnik.”

Zośka cieszył się, że odłożył filiżanki z herbatą na stole, bo w przeciwnym razie teraz leżałyby stłuczone na podłodze.

“Pamiętnik?” Już wystarczy, że mówiono mu, że ma dziewczęcą urodę i maniery, przez co dostał to głupie przezwisko, to jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym, że prowadzi coś takiego jak pamiętnik. “Skąd ty w ogóle o tym wiesz? A z resztą, to nie żaden pamiętnik, tylko dziennik. Robię notatki z naszych spotkań, wypadów w teren i takich tam. Co mogę w sobie poprawić i w ogóle. Naprawdę nic ciekawego.”

“Zaraz sobie zobaczymy…” Rudy wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął kartkować zeszyt, przy okazji odpychając łokciem Zośkę, który próbował odzyskać swoją własność.  
“Jesteś pewien że, cytując, ‘ _jego włosy tak pięknie dziś błyszczały w słońcu, co idealnie odzwierciedlało jego charakter. Mógłbym całymi dniami tylko tak siedzieć i patrzeć na niego, dziękując Bogu, że mam zaszczyt egzystować obok niego. Chociaż nie wiem, czy miałoby to jakikolwiek sens, kiedy to on prawdziwym,chodzącym bóstwem...’_ to opis jakiejś dywersji? Bo mi raczej bardziej pasuje na fragment jednego z tych romansideł, których kiedyś twoja siostra czytała tak wiele.”

Zośka stanął jak wryty. Rudy był ostatnią osobą, która kiedykolwiek miała się dowiedzieć o czym pisał w swoim pamiętniku. “Janek, błagam cię, odłóż to…” Nie próbował już nawet odzyskać go siłą, zdając się na to, że przyjaciel okaże mu litość i odda jego własność. Jedynie modlił się, żeby jakaś tajemnicza siła zapadła go pod ziemię.

Wojna była straszna, to fakt, ale uważał, że to, co w tamtym momencie przeżywał, było od niej jeszcze gorsze.

“Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?“  
W przeciwieństwie do niego, Rudy zdawał świetnie się bawić.

“Janek, odłóż to. Ten twój żart nie jest ani trochę śmieszny.”

“Czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartował?” Zośka już zamierzał powiedzieć, że tak, ale gdy spojrzał na przyjaciela, ten natychmiast przybrał kamienną twarz.

“No już dobrze, skoro tak bardzo ci zależy, to mogę ci go oddać.” Rudy powiedział, przy okazji wzdychając głęboko i wodząc oczami po całym pokoju. “Pod jednym warunkiem.” Zośka patrzył się na niego pytająco, chociaż kontynuował milczenie.

“Pocałuj mnie.”

“Co?!”

“Oddam ci go, ale pod warunkiem, że mnie pocałujesz.”

Po usłyszeniu tych słów, Zośkę opuściły wszystkie siły, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. Musiał usiąść na krześle przy szafie, bo nie sądził, że jego nogi dadzą radę go utrzymać ani chwili dłużej.

“Rudy, jakiś diabeł w ciebie wstąpił.”

“Oj Zośka, nie rób z tego aż takiej afery... odrobina czułości między kolegami aż tak cię zestresowała?”

“O-odrobina czego?” Oczywiście, że chciał go pocałować, Rudy musiał doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę z treści chociażby tej jednej strony pamiętnika, ale obawiał się, że jeśli zrobi to chociaż raz, to już nigdy nie będzie w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, jak na wspomnieniu tej ulotnej chwili. “O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?!”

Rudy patrzył na niego z przechyloną głową. Czy Zośce się zdawało, że przez chwilę wyglądał na rozczarowanego, że mu się opiera? Niemożliwe…. przecież on sobie tylko stroi ze mnie żarty, przekonywał się.

“Mówię o tym, żebyś przestał siedzieć sto metrów ode mnie, jakbym miał cię zarazić jakąś paskudną zarazą i podszedł dać mi jakiegoś ślicznego buziaka.” powiedział Rudy tonem nadąsanego dziecka, kładąc policzek na dłoń. W jego oczach, patrzących prosto w oczy Zośki, było wyzwanie. “Wiem, że chciałbyś to zrobić.”

“Wcale nie!” krzyknął, chociaż okłamywał sam siebie. “Z resztą, ty i tak chcesz sobie z tego tylko pożartować…” dodał po chwili, na tyle cicho, że gdyby Rudy nie słuchał go bardzo uważnie, to nie wiedziałby, co mówi.

“Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz,” rzucił.

Wtedy Zośka nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do niego stanowczym krokiem. Mieszająca się w nim frustracja ze złością dała mu niespodziewaną śmiałość. Poza tym, chciał już to mieć za sobą.

Mentalnie oddając się pod opiekę Matki Boskiej, co w ostrej świeci bramie, głośno westchnął, po czym pochylił się w stronę Rudego, mając oczy zamknięte tak mocno, jak tylko się dało. Jednak po chwili, kiedy był już pewien, że koniec świata wcale nie nastąpił, otworzył jedną powiekę. Powitał go widok powstrzymującego śmiech Rudego i nagle stracił całą odwagę, jaką jeszcze miał parę sekund temu.

“W policzek? Zośka, złotko… własną matkę całujesz z większym zapałem niż mnie.”

Znów go zamurowało. Jego twarz na przemian bladła i nabierała kolorów. Nie wiedział, czy to bardziej ze wstydu, czy czystej złości. “Jesteś po prostu bezczelny!” wrzasnął.

“Ja tylko próbuję ułatwić ci życie”, odpowiedział Rudy, “Ale nie, tobie wyraźnie zależy na tym, żeby je sobie utrudnić”.

“Ułatwić mi życie? Ewidentnie chcesz mnie tylko bezczelnie upokorzyć! Dowiedziałeś się, że czuję do ciebie coś więcej i teraz wykorzystujesz to w tak okrutny sposób!” Tym razem to Rudy był w kompletnym osłupieniu tak nagłym wybuchem Zośki, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia ani jednego słowa w swojej obronie.

“Nie wierzę, że mogłem się co do ciebie tak pomylić! Myślałem, że po tych wszystkich latach coś dla ciebie znaczę… że jestem dla ciebie kimś więcej, niż tylko błaznem, z którego fajnie jest się od czasu do czasu pośmiać!”

“Zośka, ja…”

“I czemu jeszcze tutaj siedzisz? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem już dawno temu stąd uciec, zdegustowany moją osobą? Zrobiłem to co chciałeś, miałeś dobrą zabawę, więc teraz zdecydowanie możesz się stąd wynosić, bo chyba nie zamierzasz wziąć mnie ani moich uczuć na poważnie.”

W głębi serca, Zośka tak naprawdę nie miał większości tych rzeczy na myśli, bo przecież w życiu nie pozwoliłby Rudemu tak po prostu odejść, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany, by powstrzymać ten potok słów.

Rudy ostrożnie wstał z łóżka, cicho się obawiając, że zaraz dojdzie do rękoczynów. Mimo to nieustannie utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Zośką, a jego głos był donośny i stanowczy.  
“Czy ty zawsze musisz tak cholernie dramatyzować? Jasne, mogę wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, żaden problem,” zaczął, “ale najpierw muszę się ciebie spytać: jesteś ślepy czy po prostu głupi?”

Zośka już miał zamiar odprawić go z jakąś głupiomądrą retortą, ale Janek nie dał mu na to szansy, kontynuując. “Myślisz, że kazałbym ci zrobić coś takiego, gdybym chociaż w minimalnym stopniu nie czuł do ciebie czegoś większego? Ba, nawet odważyłbym się nazwać to miłością! Słyszysz, ty baranie? Właśnie wyznaję ci miłość! I nawet ci ją udowodnię!”

Oplatając ręce wokół jego szyi (przy okazji też powalając go na łóżko), wręcz zaatakował jego usta swoimi. Dalekie to było od romantycznego, o subtelnym już nie wspominając, ale to było wszystko, czego oboje od tak dawna pragnęli. Potrzebowali. Kolejny pocałunek był już bardziej delikatny, a jeszcze kolejny - przerwany cichym śmiechem Zośki.  
“Z czego się tak cieszysz, co?”  
“Z tego, że cię mam,” odpowiedział bez większego namysłu. “Po prostu.”

“Widzisz, nie warto było mi się opierać.”

“Właśnie, że było. W przeciwnym wypadku nigdy byś mi nie wyznał swojej dozgonnej miłości.” Zośka już zamierzał powrócić do ich poprzedniej czynności, ale Rudy mu w tym przeszkodził. “Herbata już pewnie wystygła, a ja tak bardzo chciałem się jej napić…”

“Czy ty naprawdę w takich momentach myślisz o herbacie? Możesz ją wypić później, na zimno też będzie dobra.” I tym razem nie dał mu przerwać sesji czułych objęć.

~*~  
Leżeli tak razem już przez dłuższą chwilę, kiedy nagle Rudy przerwał przyjemną ciszę.  
“ Wracając jeszcze na chwilę do tematu tego...” wskazał na leżący na podłodze pamiętnik.

“Co ty znowu od niego chcesz? Zapomnij już o tym głupim zeszycie. Mogę go nawet spalić, bo od dzisiaj raczej nie będzie mu potrzebny.”

“Tam było jedno takie zdanie: ‘Oddałbym za niego życie.’ Wykreśl to.”

“Co? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?”

“Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek się za mnie poświęcał. Gdyby coś ci się stało… z twojej głowy spadł chociaż jeden włos... w życiu bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.”

Zośka poczuł łzy, napływające do jego oczu. To już było zdecydowanie za wiele jak na jedno popołudnie. “Ale Janek, ja bym za tobą w ogień skoczył. I wiem, że ty dla mnie zrobiłbyś to samo.”

“Szkoda takiej ładnej buzi stracić w ogniu... ale masz rację, zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko.”

Zośka uśmiechnął się do niego ślicznie i pocałował lekko w czoło, szepcząc ciche wiem.

“Aha, no i jeszcze jedno…” Zaczął jeszcze raz Rudy.  
Zośka przewrócił oczami. W normalnej sytuacji zostałby wyśmiany za tak dziewczęcy gest, ale ta sytuacja już od dawna nie była normalna. “Co znowu?”

“Cały czas nazywasz mnie swoim Jankiem. Czy to oznacza, że teraz już mogę nazywać cię Moim Tadzikiem?”

“Zdecydowanie nie.”


End file.
